


Letting Go

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he prepares to leave for New Zealand to begin filming Lord of the Rings, Elijah knows his mother is hiding her true feelings about his leaving home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in late 1998 before the start of principal photography on The Lord of the Rings.

Mom's not as okay with it as she's pretending to be. He's her little boy, and he's going to be spending the next eighteen months away from home, on his own.

He's really not a little boy anymore. He's almost a man. In a month he'll turn eighteen, but that significant birthday will occur half-way around the world, and for the first time, be celebrated without her.

But Mom knows it's a good career move, so she puts on a smile when she knows he's watching, letting it slip when she thinks he's not.

And he pretends not to notice.


End file.
